It's Halloween, Bror
by Shinigami Tayuu-Tsukuyo
Summary: Norway has to be something ridiculous for Halloween...So where was Denmark, who was there for everything?


Lukas regarded his expression in the mirror, silently acknowledging his bright-red boots, bright-red clothes, and of course, bright-red horns to complete his look. Usually, he would've gone as an elf, the fantasy kind, not those ridiculous Christmas ones, mind you, or one of the Norse gods, but _England_, out of all people, one of the people he possibly regarded as a 'friend', ended up forcing the Magic Trio to wear the same costume. Romania, of course, happily agreed, since he thought the outfit was 'cute', but Norway seriously disapproved. Devils? He knew Arthur liked black magic, but out of all things, Satan? Tiredly, he sighed again, staring at the strange reflection looking back at him. It didn't suit him, seriously.

Frowning, but then resuming his expressionless face, he stalked out of the room, bracing himself. The rest of the Nordics were waiting on the other side. Up until today, he had kept his Halloween costume a secret, since he knew what Denmark would do once he knew. Probably take pictures and rub it in Lukas' face for the rest of his life, which would probably result in more years of war. And over such a silly, stupid thing such as a Halloween costume. Good thing Norway could always choke Mathias, if worst came to worst. A bit of magic wouldn't hurt either, lightning, hammers, explosions, and the like.

"Norway? Are you still in there?" a familiarly cheery voice called.

"..." Slowly, Lukas opened the door, trying to keep calm.

_Denmark, I swear..._

The first thing he noticed Sweden's eyebrows. The raised up a bit at the sight of Norway, but quickly resumed to their normal position. That meant he really looked bad, didn't it? The Swede was a troll, the fairy-tale kind, which fit him well, with his height and supposedly intimidating aura that Finland always claimed to see. The second face that popped into view was Iceland's, whose face looked on the verge of blowing up. The strain to keep in the giggles was obvious on his brother's face, which Norway steadily ignored. Emil looked adorable, though, in Lukas' opinion, in his puffin suit, accompanied by , dressed in a likeliness of Iceland. It was slightly ironic, to see their positions reversed. Finland was a dwarf, complete with a small blue satin hat in replacement of his regular white one.

_Probably at Berwald's urging. _Norway thought, as he looked around for a certain Dane. Where was Mathias? Usually, when something 'big' like this happened, Denmark was always around.

"N-Norway? Are you okay?" Tino asked with a concerned face. Odin, did they think he was sick?

"Norway's just sad because Denmark's not here for Halloween. He's even looking around the room for him." Emil said, the sides of his mouth turning upwards.

"...Oi, at least call me bror." Lukas said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Iceland's statement. He did not want Denmark to be here, and that was final.

"Don't care." He shrugged, the sides of his puffin wings shifting slightly.

"If you want, you could always relax at home, N-Norway..." Finland offered, watching Norway carefully. That kid was seriously scared of everyone.

"N-Norw-"

"I'm going." he said flatly.

"Eep!" Finland jumped, hiding behind Sweden. Lukas narrowed his eyes again. Was he seriously that scary? There were things worse than Satan in the world.

"Are you sure you're okay, Norge?" Emil asked, now concerned.

Of course he was okay! Today was Halloween, the night of the year where the most evil spirits were active. Who _wouldn't_ be okay? Besides Denmark. He was probably scared at everything. Norway found the thought comforting, that if he had to look stupid, he wouldn't be the only one feeling so.

"..."

Emil nodded slightly, and sat back down onto the couch, while protested.

"NORWAY, COME ON, YOU GOTTA WHERE SOMETHING WITH FLAIR! FASHION NEEDS PASSION!" argued, angrily, or perhaps crazily, stomping on Iceland's shoulder.

"Quit it, will ya?" Emil swatted at the bird, irritated, while Sweden just watched, picking up a plate of meatballs with toothpicks in them.

Finland was too frightened to say anything, Sweden was ignorant, Iceland was annoyed, and was annoying. Lukas supposed that the chaos made up for the lack of Danes, but still, something was missing.

Something...

What was it?

_There's something wrong..._

"...I need to get something." he said quietly and walked away, not sure if anyone even heard him.

The corridor between their rooms were dark and unlighted, like usual, but especially for Halloween. Lukas shared a room with Emil, something the younger brother highly resented, while Berwald and Tino 'slept', or just slept together in the same room as well. Denmark was on his own, because no one wanted to share with the noisy blonde.

Even if you had never been to their house, if you had met the quintet before, it was obvious who was where. Norway and Iceland's door was undecorated and plain, without much thought. Finland and Sweden's door was sky blue, with small painted scenes on the wood. And Denmark's...Well, when you saw a stupid sign that said, "THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE LIES HERE", would you seriously think it could be anyone else?

"Oi, bror, open the door," he called, now wishing he had changed before he went to confront Mathias. Not like the rest of the Nordics would've let him, since he was the most religious one. You don't think of Lukas Bondevik as the type to take off his costume on a Halloween night.

"Eh, Norgey, that you?"

"Bror, open the door." he repeated again, frowning slightly at the use of the nickname. Norge was fine, since that was his name, but Norgey? That was just plain retarded.

"...Ummmm, I'm busy right now?" Denmark yelled quietly; he was probably trying to speak normally, but ended up projecting his voice anyways.

"...Bror. Open the door."

"I'm busy, later Norgey!"

"If you don't open it, I'll open it."

"I locked it."

"..." Locks were stupid, and especially no match for the country with the most powerful magic. Norway soundlessly went up to the door, and put one red-gloved hand on the doorknob. He could feel the lock, resisting his hand, but he ignored it. Most things of the physical nature were ignorant.

"..._åpent_" he murmured, rejecting the lock's resistance with his will. Almost immediately, the brass doorknob made a clicking sound, the sound that told Lukas that he had won. Slowly, he turned, and pushed open the door. What was Mathias doing that was so important...? Usually, the Dane was more than 'glad' to see him.

Now, Norway was a quiet country, like Sweden. He was a deep thinker, prepared for almost everything.

He was _not _prepared for what he saw.

In the dim lighting of the room, he could make out Denmark's bulky figure, lying on his bed, looking back at Lukas with a horrified expression. Why? Because he, was in an _angel_ costume. An _angel _costume, complete with a white _dress_ thing and a shody halo. Norway now felt bad for Iceland, since he realized how hard it was to shut up.

"...Bror?"

"...Don't ask, Gil and Alfred put me up to this, okay? You can laugh all yo-" Mathias' eyes widened as he took in Norway, dressed in crimson reds.

"N-Norge?" he stammered.

Lukas couldn't help it. A smile crept onto his face. That reaction was worth his own humiliation. And the angel costume.

"Happy Halloween, bror."


End file.
